


I've got you baby! You're safe now!

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is stuck, M/M, Protective Robert, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: I got this idea from tonight's episode when Robert used his shoulder to break down the door. What if Aaron's gets trapped in the bathroom at their own house and Robert's at work. When he comes back he hears his husband whimper and bang around in the bathroom so he breaks the door down to get to his husband!





	I've got you baby! You're safe now!

**Author's Note:**

> I loved tonight's episode! Robert and Aaron love winding up Ross!

Aaron was exhausted! He finally got home after a scrap run in Liverpool and couldn't wait to get into the shower and Bed. Unfortunately Robert was working late but Aaron didn't really care he wasn't in the mood for sex tonight. He was just knackered!

He unlocked the door just throwing his keys anywhere and got a beer out of the fridge signing he sat down on the sofa and switched the TV on. There wasn't anything decent on so he just switched it off and decided to have a shower. 

He went into his and Robert's bedroom and got a pair of clothes out when he put them down on the bed his phone lit up " Love you my beautiful baby!❤️❤️" the text read. Aaron just smiled he liked it when Robert said his baby because it gave Aaron a sense of belonging and security "Love you too!" He text back. He left his phone on the bed and went into the bathroom switching the water on he locked the door even though no one was home Aaron was always scared to have a shower without someone in the house incase something happened to him.

He got undressed and got into the shower he quickly washed his hair and the rest of his body. He was beginning to fall asleep in the shower so he decided to get out he cleaned up the shower and went to open the door but it wouldn't open! "Odd" thought Aaron because he always unlocked it before getting in to the shower he tried again but when it wouldn't open he started to panic. He was locked in!!

"See you later. Yes!" Robert shouted loudly. Adam looked at him "everything alright mate?" He laughed. "Oh better than alright Adam I just scored a major deal and I am buzzing!" "Remind me Rob how old are you again!" "Oh shut up!" Robert checked the time it was nearly quarter to ten! "Shit!" "Whoa mate what's up?" Robert started to pack up his things "it's quarter to ten Adam! I was supposed to meet Aaron for some quality time!" Adam just laughed. "Off you go then I'll sort all this out!" "Thanks mate I owe you!" Robert said as he left.

Robert got home at 10:00 to see all the lights off but the blinds still open "Aaron must be in bed he thought" he decided to get to bed as well after all Aaron might be waiting for him. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom to see Aaron's phone on the Bed. He shouted his husbands name but didn't hear no answer. He got changed and got into bed but Aaron wasn't there either!

Robert was worried now! Where was his husband? He heard crashing from the bathroom and quiet whimpering. "Aaron!" He called again getting no answer Robert went to the bathroom and knocked quietly there was no answer but he heard his husband whimper again. That was it! Robert was gonna sort out whoever was in there with his husband. He tried unlocking the door but it didn't open so he broke it down with his shoulder and stormed in!

"Whoever the hell you are! Get the hell away from my husband and out of my house right now before I throw you out!" Aaron came running into his arms and buried his face in his chest whimpering even more. Robert wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I'm here now baby! It's ok I'm here your safe! Where's the scum?!" Robert demanded.

Aaron just looked to the floor in shame. "Hey it's ok your safe I'm here." Robert spoke quietly as he tiled his husbands face up to meet his. "You're gonna laugh and think I'm stupid Rob!" Robert just looked at him and kissed him gently "I could never think that baby. You are so strong please just tell me?" He whispered. 

Aaron nodded " I got locked in Rob." He spoke gently. Robert just hugged him tight and whispered calming and soothing words to him. Aaron pulled back and looked at him in shock. "You're not mad then?." "No Aaron of course not! I'm glad you told me because now I'm never leaving you alone!" He laughed quietly and Aaron joined in with him.

Robert took them both to the bedroom and got into bed with Aaron safely in his arms where he belonged. "Sleep baby you're safe with me." Robert whispered before joining him in a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated xx


End file.
